


Secret Santa

by AoYokai



Series: No. 6 Holy Day Event [1]
Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Elves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoYokai/pseuds/AoYokai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret Santa gift for Siions :D prompt: fluff, Christmas, and Nezushi</p>
<p>Nezumi and Shion are Santa's elves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Self beta'ed. And I'm not a native English speaker so sorry about that.

“Nezumi! Nezumi, wake up!” shouted Shion from his point beside the bed. “It’s Christmas!”

Yes, Nezumi thought as he covered his face with the warm, colorful, blanket that wrapped him, I know. In fact, Nezumi knew from the moment Shion’s warmth left their bed.

“Come on, Nezumi, wake up,” Shion said and run to the tiny set of stairs at the farther side of the bed. It was a king-size bed, and it was elevated about a meter above the ground, which made it pretty inconvenient for elves such as themselves. The only way for them to access that way-too-large bed was using the stairs Shion now climbed to stand by the lump of blankets where Nezumi hid.

Shion tried to shake him, and when that failed, he began to jump up and down on the bed, yelling, “It’s Christmas!” over and over again. Eventually, he gave up on that method, and sat down beside Nezumi mumbling complaints about Nezumi’s sleeping habits under his breath. “Nezumi?” he asked, and Nezumi groaned in annoyance.

Suddenly, Shion stood up again, and snatched Nezumi’s blankets away. Nezumi’s tiny body curled into a ball, and he groaned again, but other than that he remained unaffected. Shion then pushed Nezumi off the bed and jumped down himself right after him. Nezumi was now on the floor, but he was still curled to a ball. Shion looked at him for a moment, leaning forward and breathing in Nezumi’s exposed neck. Then he straightened up and ran out of the room.

A few minutes passed, and Shion didn’t come back. Nezumi almost convinced himself to get up, but then he heard Shion’s small steps coming into the bedroom. He cracked one eye open, and saw Shion running in his direction holding a tray with cookies and a glass of milk. He barely had enough time to stand up when he realized Shion’s foot stumbled on a gift that sat on the floor. Nezumi watched the tray and everything in it fly through the air, and closed his eyes just before the milk spilled all over him and the glass shattered on the floor.

Nezumi opened his eyes again, directing an annoyed stare at Shion, who stared back at him with gaped mouth.

“I-I’m so sorry,” Shion cried and advanced toward Nezumi, who shot him a glare that made him step backwards and look at him sadly.

Nezumi sighed. “It’s fine,” he told Shion, “just clean this up while I get changed, okay?”

Shion nodded, looking only slightly relieved, and Nezumi ruffled his white locks before going to a nearby room where they had all of their green elve’s outfits. He got dressed swiftly, and went back to the bedroom, where Shion stood waiting for him, fixing his gaze to the ground.

“You took care of that fast,” Nezumi said, and Shion lifted his eyes with an apologistic expression. “Come on, Shion,” Nezumi ruffled his hair again, “it’s Christmas, remember?” We have lots of preparations to do.”

Shion’s face lit, and he nodded happily. “We need to load the presents onto the the sled,” he told Nezumi.

They walked outside, where a huge mountain of present in all shapes and colors stood by a big, wooden sled. Shion started by climbing on top of the mountain and grabbing the highest box. “Nezumi, catch,” he yelled just before throwing it down to Nezumi, who wasn’t ready, but managed to save the gift nevertheless.

“Careful,” he complained, before putting the box on the sled. They repeated this until the mountain became a large, wide, bunch of boxes about their height, and Shion could jump down and help Nezumi with the loading. Nezumi lifted three medium boxes and carried them to the sled, and Shion was soon to follow with the same amount of presents in his tiny hands. The tower of boxes he held wobbled a little, and Shion’s legs shook under its weight, but he managed to turn around and start his path to the sled.

After making it halfway to the sled, however, his heart filled with sudden joy and excitement, which distracted him for just enough time to lose his balance and drop the presents. Luckily, Nezumi finished loading his presents a moment earlier, and rushed to catch the presents when he realized Shion was about to fall.

“Slowly, Shion, one box at a time,” Nezumi scolded and loaded Shion’s presents on the sled.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, “I just saw you holding this many, so I thought—”

Nezumi flicked his fingers at Shion’s forehead, and Shion let out a pained cry while holding the place he hit. “Airhead,” Nezumi scolded again while shaking his head disapprovingly, “be aware of your own limits. Don’t just copy what I do.”

“I’m sorry,” Shion mumbled.

“Whatever,” dismissed Nezumi, “no harm was done, just be careful next time. Let’s continue working, these presents aren’t going to dance their way to the sled all by themselves.”

“Yes,” Shion agreed with newfound determination. The two kept working, and Shion tried to be a little more careful this time. But even when carrying one box at a time, Shion fell down and almost broke the present he held more often than not. He also bumped into Nezumi four or five times, and once, he almost cause the sled, presents and all, to slide down the hill and far away from their little elf home. One hour before sundown, when Shion bumped into Nezumi while both of them were holding presents and nearly making both of them fall because of the collision, Nezumi lost it completely.

“Alright, Shion,” he said with a furious look, “if you’re done making a mess of everything, go inside and let me try to finish.”

“But… I want to help,” Shion insisted.

“You’re not acting like it,” Nezumi shot. “Now go inside and let me work properly. Come on, before next Christmas.”

Shion looked at his feet as he walked defeatedly inside. Nezumi only watched him to make sure he closed the door behind him, before he turned back to work.

An hour later, when the sun went down, Nezumi finally finished his work and tied the deer to the sled. He then walked back inside, greeted by Shion’s sad figure sitting and hugging his knees by the fireplace. He looked at the dancing flames quietly, and didn’t even flinch when Nezumi walked into the living room, or when he sat down beside him.

“Don’t tell me you’ve been sitting here this entire time,” Nezumi said, receiving no response.

“C’mon, Shion,” he tried again, “you’ll do better next time, you’ll see.” Shion only buried his face in his knees. “Seriously,” complained Nezumi and left the room. Shion’s gaze followed him as he went, but then returned to the fireplace when Nezumi went out of sight.

Shion heard Nezumi pacing back into the living room, but kept staring at the fire without acknowledging his existence. “Shion,” Nezumi called, and he looked up to see that he was standing next to him, holding a mistletoe tied to a tall, thin stick.

“W-What are you doing?” Shion blushed.

“Nothing,” Nezumi said nonchalantly. “And a better question yet, what are you doing? We’re standing under a mistletoe but I don’t think you bothered to kiss me yet. Really, how can you call yourself an elf if you’re not upholding even a simple Christmas tradition like this?”

Shion smiled, then he laughed, and eventually stood up and gave Nezumi a small, sweet kiss. “Merry Christmas, Nezumi,” he said.

“Merry Christmas,” Nezumi replied.

 

 


End file.
